Mushroom World
The Mushroom World (originally from the Super Mario series) is a Core World in the universe and lies in the Nintendia Galaxy, close to Mobius. It is a magical planet that is home to a wide variety of races and creatures. Races The Mushroom World contains about a hundred different sapient species. Most Mushroomians have short statures. Humans Humans represent a small percentage of the world. They primarily live in New Donk City (and are referred as New Donkers). The most notable human is Princess Peach, ruler of Mushroom Kingdom. *'Mustachio' - humans who develop mustaches at a young age, including girls. They are remarked for their great jumping ability. Toad Toads are humanoid, child-size beings with mushroom heads. They are the primary race in the world with the most political power. *'Dryite' - a sub-race of Toads who live in deserts and wear turbans. Yoshi Yoshis are small dinosaurs with big noses, who live on Yoshi's Island and other tropical areas. They enjoy eating fruit and can trap enemies inside eggs by eating them. Birdo Birdo are a sister species of Yoshi, dinosaur creatures with large snouts that can shoot eggs. Most Birdos have bows on their head. Goomba Goombas are small mushroom creatures with no arms. Most Goombas scowl. Because many Goombas work for Bowser's army, the race is discriminated against, and they are sometimes bullied for their weak bodies. Koopa Koopas are turtle humanoids. Although the race is ruled by Bowser Koopa, an extremely dangerous and powerful king, many Koopas are friendly. Lakitu Lakitus are smaller Koopas who float in magic clouds that contain Spinies. They typically live on Sky Islands. Cheep Cheep Cheep Cheeps are fish creatures that mostly live in aquatic towns, but can survive on land. Most Cheep Cheeps are non-sentient. Luma Lumas are Star Children who are born in Starborn Valley in the Shiver Region. When they become full grown, they ascend to Star Haven in Galaxia. Nimbus Nimbus are chubby, cloud-made people who also live in the sky. Kremling Kremlings are humanoid crocodiles who hail from Crocodile Isle. Though they were once a poor race from a backwater island, they became infamous once King K. Rool rose to power as a notorious pirate, creating the Kremling Krew. His actions caused discrimination against the Kremlings to grow worse. Kong The Kongs are apes who live on DK Isles. They had been at war with the Kremlings for years, and once tried to escape the war by teleporting their entire island to Earth. Inkling Inklings (from Splatoon) are humanoids who can turn into squids and are made of colored goop. They wield weapons that utilize their ink. Similar to the Kongs and Kremlings, the Inklings are enemies with the Octarians. Octarian Octarians (from Splatoon) are a variety of octopus creatures ruled by Lord Octavio. They and the Inklings went to war 100 years ago for control of Prism Island, but after their defeat, they were driven underground. *'Octolings' - a variant of Octarian who resemble Inklings and have the same abilities. Octolings had begun to make friends with the Inklings in recent years, despite fears of discrimination, with the first one being Marina. Boo Boos are round ghosts with stubby hands. They are ruled by King Boo, a major business tycoon. They speak a language called Booish. *'Bonneter' - hat ghosts who hail from Bonneton. They operative a shipping business and drive flying hat ships. Bob-omb Bob-ombs are bombs with feet and eyes. They can self-destruct with semi-harmless explosions, but can repair their selves. Shy Guy Shy Guys are sock creatures with masks, and come in various colors. They love to play pranks, and many Shy Guys use different abilities. Twili Twili are humanoids with white and black skin, colorful hair, and glowing eyes. They live on other planets, and all are shadowbenders. Ninji Ninjis are small, ninja creatures in black suits with white skin. They use basic Ninjutsu and live in various, hidden towns. Bumpty Bumpties are chubby penguins who live in arctic areas. Most Bumpties are light-blue, but come in other related colors. Tribe of Ancients The Tribe of Ancients are a race of cloaked mages. They are few in number, but have existed for centuries, recording the history and events of the world. Luff The Luffs are an ancient, near-endangered race of ice cream-like beings. They were restored after the New Big Bang and are mostly native to Sweetopia. Tostarenan Tostarenans are skeletons with macabre skulls who dress in Spanish attire and speak Spanish. They hail from Tostarena, a desert land. Bubblainian Bubblainians are a snail race who hail from Bubblaine, a seaside land. They speak French. Lochlady Lochladies are a mermaid tribe who come from Lake Lamode. They are remarkable for their fashion design. Shiverian Shiverians are chubby polar bears who love to have bounce races. They are also native to Glacia. Volbonan Volbonans are large fork-like creatures with colored handles and eyes on them. They all have a talent for cooking and live on Mount Volbono. Robots There are different types of robots that exist on Mushroom for various purposes. *'Gearmo' - rounded robots designed for cleaning and behave like maids. *'Steam Gardener' - robots that work in the Steam Gardens, designed like watering cans to water and tend to plants. They are also built in the Steam Gardens on other planets. White Seals The White Seals are a race of young, childish seals who speak "baby talk." They work as the crew aboard the Saint Rosalina. Pianta Piantas are chubby, colorful humanoids with hula skirts, sprouts on their heads, and big noses. They hail from Isle Defino, enjoy dancing, and love tropical areas. Noki Nokis are a humanoid aquatic tribe with conch-shell bodies. They hail from Noki Bay on Isle Delfino. Whittle Whittles are wooden creatures who live in forests and specialize in carpentry. Whomp Whomps are large, rectangular creatures made of stone and with big faces. They are known for their skill in paving roads and building stone buildings, yet they are sadly mistreated. *'Thwomp' - technically the parent species, albeit there are less intelligent Thwomps. They are floating, rectangular stones who crush anything that walks beneath them. Bub-ulb Bub-ulbs are flower creatures who live in flower fields. They have faces on their large bulbs. Dayzee Dayzees are flower creatures with faces on their flowers. Their main hometown is Jazzafrazz Town. Snowmad Snowmads are a race of arctic animals that live in the north. They are ruled by Fredrik. *'Waldough' - walrus members of the Snowmads, with Lord Fredrik being the most notable. Doogan Doogans are dog-like humanoids. Not much is known on their culture. Mouser Mousers are an impish mouse race. Most Mousers are born thieves and salesmen. Mousers who live in the desert are Nomadimice. Moon Rabbits Moon Rabbits are rabbits who live on Mushroom's moon. The only known rabbits are the Broodals, who serve the Big Mom Pirates. Non-sapient creatures Below is a list of common creatures found throughout Mushroom, only few members of which have intelligence. *'Piranha Plant' - plants with round, spotted heads that gnash at incoming prey. Some plants possess fire, ice, or poisonbending. *'Blooper' - white, squid-like creatures that can swim underwater and through air. *'Chain Chomp' - round, metal creatures with sharp teeth and who bark like dogs. Some people keep them as pets, but they are dangerous to be around. *'Spiny' - small, beetle-like creatures with spiked shells. They are primarily bred in Lakitu clouds. Most Spinies are red, but rarer variants, Sky-Blue Spinies, have blue shells. *'Pokey' - tall, cactus creatures composed of multiple segments, with a smiling head on top. Yellow variants are found in deserts, green in jungles, and snowman-like variants are found on mountains. *'Candy Pop' - tall, round-headed poles with eyes, and blue-and-green swirly stripes. They often appear in grasslands and are completely stagnant, but a choice few of them will drop treasures or edible Horsetails when interacted with. *'Fuzzy' - small, furry creatures with big mouths that can suck energy from people. Black variants are the most common, but other colors possess their own abilities. *'Wiggler' - large caterpillar creatures that usually dwell in forests. Jumping on them will anger the creatures. Wigglers evolve into Flutters, butterfly creatures. *'Monty Mole' - moles who wear sunglasses and burrow underground. They like to jump out and attack passerby. **'Rocky Wrench' - variants who burrow inside ships and throw wrenches at intruders. *'Dino Rhino' - Ceratopsian dinosaur creatures that breathe fire. Albino Rhinos are a white variant who live in snowy mountains. *'Whacka' - very rare, blue, mole-like creatures. When struck in the head, they produce a Whacka Bump, which is considered a delicacy. However, nature lovers consider it cruel to attack them because of that. *'Banana Bird' - a rare species of magical bird born from half-peeled bananas. Locations Mushroom Kingdom The Mushroom Kingdom is the primary kingdom of Mushroom World, ruled by Toadstool Peach. Although it is named after the world, the kingdom's rule does not cover the whole world. Toad Town Toad Town is the capital of Mushroom Kingdom, where Peach's Castle stands. As the name implies, Toads are the primarily population. Pleasant Path Pleasant Path is a peaceful grassland to the east of Toad Town. It has Koopa Village, a town of Koopas where the houses resemble giant shells. Dry Dry Desert Dry Dry Desert is a vast desert that is home to Mousers and Dryites. Within it is the town of Dry Dry Outpost. Shiver Region The Shiver Region is a snowy, mountainous region to the north. *'Shiver City' - a village of Bumpties. *'Starborn Valley' - a hidden village in the snowfield where Ninji raise Lumas, the Star Children. *'Fahr Outpost' - a military village run by Bob-ombs. Hidden in the village is a powerful cannon that can launch to the moon. *'Crystal Palace' - an ancient temple that lies atop the Shiver Mountain. DK Isles DK Isles is the home of the Kongs and their animal friends. It is mostly composed of a mountain shaped like Donkey Kong's head. During the Kremian Wars, the Kongs used the Crystal Stars to warp the planet to Earth to hide from the Kremlings, but it was returned to Mushroom years later. The island is rich with Golden Bananas filled with Light Chi. Crocodile Isle Crocodile Isle is close to DK Isles and is home to the Kremlings. It is a murky, swampy island where some houses are built in the water. When King K. Rool rose to power, an amusement park called Krazy Kremland was built on the island. Prism Island Prism Island is a giant island shaped like a paintbrush, where the soil and materials feel like paint. Inkopolis The main capital of Prism Island, Inkopolis (from Splatoon) is home to the Inklings and Octolings. Waffle Kingdom The Waffle Kingdom is a kingdom known for its rich, diverse foods. It is part of the Big Mom Pirates' territory. *'Grimble Forest' - a haunted forest that houses the Rapturous Ruins. It is the ancient home of the Luffs. *'Jazzafrazz Town' - the hometown of the Dayzee race, it is famous for its traditional theater. *'Plumpbelly Village' - a town in the Strudel Region. *'Circuit Break Island' - an island known for its kart races. *'Rumblebump Volcano' - a dangerous volcano with a giant stone guardian. Isle Delfino Delfino is a large, dolphin-shaped island that serves as a vacation resort. Its primary inhabitants are Piantas and Noki. Energy gems called Shine Sprites provide light to this island, embodied with condensed Light Chi. *'Delfino Plaza' - the capital town where the Shine Gate, the Shine Sprites' gathering point, towers in the center. *'Pinna Park' - a sub-island with an amusement park and small beach. *'Noki Bay' - a bay with ruins along a vast cliffside, and an underwater kingdom where the Noki call home. *'Sirena Beach' - a peaceful beach where tourists stay at Hotel Delfino (which is also home to Boos). Underneath the hotel is Casino Delfino. *'Gelato Beach' - a large, lively beach where the legendary Sand Bird calls home. *'Bianco Hills' - a windmill village within the hills. Piranha Plants are grown here. *'Ricco Harbor' - a harborside town where fish are caught and sold. Children often play on the construction site like a playground. *'Pianta Village' - the Piantas' home, a village situated on a platform around an enormous tree that grows from a deep chasm. *'Corona Mountain' - a volcano that can be seen from any region of the island. Evershade Valley Evershade Valley is a region inhabited by ghosts. There are five different segments with their own environments. *'Gloomy Manor' - a mansion built in the plains. *'Haunted Towers' - twin towers with various exotic plants. *'Old Clockworks' - a mansion in the desert region, based around clockworks and mechanical devices. *'Secret Mine' - a mine built within the snowy mountain. *'Treacherous Mansion' - a museum built on a platform in the center of a vast waterfall chasm. The Last Resort The Last Resort is the largest hotel in the universe. Built and funded by King Boo, each floor is based around a different theme or even environment. One floor has a desert with a pyramid, another is a pirate restaurant with its own miniature sea, one is a towering greenhouse with giant plants, etc.. Petal Meadows Petal Meadows is a peaceful grassland that is home to Koopas, larger than Pleasant Path. It has a Koopa village called Petalburg. Keelhaul Key Keelhaul Key is a jungle island that was haunted by the ghosts of Cortez and his pirate crew. When Mandy recruited Cortez to her crew, the island became less haunted and explorers traveled here. The Sky There are a variety of Sky Islands over the world of Mushroom. *'Nimbus Land' - a kingdom where the Nimbus race lives. It is accessible via beanstalk. *'Nimbus Arena' - a large arena in the middle of the White Sea, with a massive cloud arch over it. It has been seemingly unused for years, but it likely belonged to the Nimbus tribe based on its name. *'Cloudy Climb' - a region with candy-shaped clouds that hovers above Flower Fields. Puffs dwell in this zone. *Glitzville - an artificial island that floats with rockets, best known for its martial arts battles in the Glitz Pit. There is also a Glitzville on Earth. The Moon A moon hovers about the Mushroom World. It is white like most other moons and has inhabitants. *'Honeylune Ridge' - an area with a white wedding cathedral. Legend says that when all the sacred Wedding Items are brought here from the planet, any couple who weds here will be wedded forever. *'Rabbit Ridge' - an area with giant, white vegetables, and a huge carrot tower. The Broodals of the Big Mom Pirates come from this ridge, along with other local Moon Rabbits. *'Culmina Crater' - a large crater with a strange skyscraper. Underground is a challenging obstacle course. *'Creatures' **'Astro-Lanceur' - octopus-like creatures with six tentacles. They are white, float above the surface, and shook spiked shells at prey. **'Moon Cleft' - yellow, spiked rock creatures. Tostarena Tostarena is a desert region with a Mexican aesthetic. *'Creatures' **'Moe-Eye' - walking Moai statue heads that wear sunglasses. They run from anyone who approaches. **'Chincho' - mummified Tostarenans who awake at night. It is dangerous to travel the desert at night as they can rise up from anywhere. New Donk City New Donk City is a human-populated city based on New York City. It was built by human colonizers from Earth. There are similar cities on Mobius and Mira. *'Creatures' **'Urban Stingy' - giant flies that are found in unclean areas. They are common, but annoying pests. Steam Gardens A Steam Gardens greenhouse is based on the planet, similar to other planets. It contains endangered plants and animals from Mushroom, including dinosaurs. Bubblaine Bubblaine is a seaside kingdom where the snail race of Bubblainians call home. Their main attraction is the giant fountain of Sparkle Water. *'Creatures' **'Gushen' - purple flapjack octopus creatures that float inside bubbles and shoot Water Beams at foes. **'Komboo' - walking, giant kelp creatures. Mount Volbono Volbono is a mountain made of giant food, surrounded by a lake of lava-like soup. It is famous for its cooking fests. Crumbleden Crumbleden is an ancient and ruined kingdom shadowed under dark clouds, its landmark a huge, Gothic castle. The only notable remnant of this kingdom is a massive black dragon that uses lightningbending. Shiverburn Valley Shiverburn Valley, also called Hell Valley, is a vast canyon of lava and ice. Similar to Punk Hazard or other areas on other planets, this valley was likely a setting for Solaris and Polaris's duel to decide the seasons. However, this valley is most infamous for the legend of the Hell Valley Sky Trees. If one looks up to the trench's clifftop, they will see four ghost-like entities looking over them from very high. Judging by scale and distance, these "Sky Trees" are about 100 times an average human size. The cliffs are too high to climb and ships cannot fly to this zone as they will run short of power if they get close, so the truth behind the Sky Trees remain a mystery. Items and Treasures Power-Ups Mushroom is most notable for its plants, mushrooms, and suits that grant elemental or magic powers to whoever eats them, albeit they are only temporary. These Power-Ups are only adaptable to Mushroomians; however, element benders can adapt with power-ups of their element, as seen when Aurora Uno used a Fire Flower and Ice Flower (even before discovering her Ice element). *'Mushrooms' **Super Mushroom - grants a slight strength boost. **Mega Mushroom - turns the user giant, greatly increasing their strength. **Mini Shroom - shrinks the user, thus weakening their strength, but allowing them to jump higher. **Boo Shroom - turns the user into a Boo. They can phase through objects, but will change back under light. **Bee Shroom - gives the user a bee costume to help them float. **Spring Shroom - turns the user into a spring that can bounce very high. **'Gold Shroom' - turns the user gold and can turn objects into gold. Extremely rare. *'Flowers' **Fire Flower - gives the user firebending. **Ice Flower - gives the user icebending. **Water Flower - gives the user waterbending and enhanced swimming. **Boomerang Flower - allows the user to toss boomerangs like a Boomerang Bro.. Crystal Stars The Crystal Stars are seven star-shaped gems that each possess a strong power. Like the Chaos Emeralds on Mobius, the seven of them together can transport entire landmasses to other planets. They were used to transport DK Isles and Tiki Island to Earth, and the Big Mom Pirates used them to warp Luna Nova to Sweetopia. Known Mushroomians *Humans **Mario Mario **Luigi Mario **Princess Peach **Hat Kid **Mustache Girl **Jaune Pringle **Cortez *Koopas **Bowser Koopa **Kammy Koopa **Bowser, Jr. *Kremlings **King K. Rool **Kruckers Rool **Klammy Rool **K. Lumsy **Klubba **Klumdy Lumsy **Khristian Riss *Lord Fredrik *Toads **Zess T. **Toadette **Rhy T. **Lay T. **Ren T. *Goombas **Goombella **Marvin Frankly **Goombario Stories It's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (Koopa Kore) *On The Way (KND treehouse) *Index and the World Rings *Warriors of Sky Category:Planets Category:Crossover Locations Category:Mario Characters Category:Mushroomians